White Chocolate
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn's favorite candy is white chocolate.


_**This takes place during I Kissed a Girl (3x07) in Quinn's room. I got part of my inspiration from the Hold on to Sixteen promo. Who else laughed their ass off when they saw Sam? And Rachel was never suspended, instead she got a month of detention. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

"You don't need a baby, or a dude, or anyone to make you special..." Puck carried on about how special he thought I was. I felt like crying because, honestly, he couldn't be further from the truth.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me." I laid down on the bed. "You're staying here. Lie with me and put your arm around me."

"Okay." He wrapped his arm around me. "But no funny business."

"Who are you angry at? That anger sex thing."

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Promise. What?"

"I slept with Shelby."

"What the fu—" I stopped myself. I shouldn't be cursing. "I mean what the hell? She could get arrested!"

"I know. That's why it has to stay a secret."

I breathed in. "Fine. A secret for a secret?" I asked.

"I won't tell."

"I'm in love with Sam," I admitted. "The other reason why I wanted you here and I wanted you to put—" I started.

"My arm around you," Puck finished the sentence for me.

"If anyone knows my secret I'm dead. You're the only person I told, so if anyone finds out, I'm gonna know you told them."

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"You're also a liar," I said.

"What! You just told me. You _are_ nuts. I'm leaving." He started to get up but I stopped him.

"Not that. You said I don't need a guy to make me special. But I do. Sam brings out the best in me. When I'm with him, I'm so unbelievably happy. So I do need a guy...Scratch that, I need Sam. I need him because I love him."

*******************************December 6th*****************************

Quinn POV

Finn and Rachel bursted into the choir room.

"WHITE CHOCOLATE!" Rachel screamed.

"What kind of name is that?" Finn asked.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"He does look twenty-one."

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked.

"Sam's a stripper," Rachel said.

"And Rachel made me give her a dollar to tip him," Finn added.

"It was so I could talk to him!" Rachel said in defense. They started another common Finchel fight which started for a stupid reason and ended with a third party interjection.

"Stop the violence," Brittany said. They stopped instantly because they realized they were fighting for a stupid reason.

"You can't tell anyone," Finn said.

"And if we do?" Tina asked.

"He'll have to go back to Tennessee," Rachel said. "And we need all the members we can get."

"He's here?" I asked. Holy crap. I looked at Puck and mouthed 'help me'. I felt him squeeze my arm. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you'

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

I walked up to Sam.

"I have a proposition," I said nervously.

"Why is it never 'hi Sam how are you?'? Why is it always 'I need help'?" I smiled. He's so cute.

"Because I'm going to help you... but if you don't want it, I'll just go." I turned around slowly.

"Wait," he said, so I turned around "What kind if help?"

"You get money on tips right?"

"For what?"

"I know about your 'job'." I put the word job in quotation marks. "I'm going to help you by giving you tips for your show, but if it's not a good show you have to give me the money back."

"You know I can't do that right? I'm broke."

"Darn." I pretended like that was my real plan. "How about this: If I don't like it, you have to do it for me alone."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't I'll tell everyone about your job." His jaw dropped.

"Fine. Why would you want a good show if you're just coming to give me money?"

"If I come to a strip club, I wanna be at least slightly turned on. I mean, what fun would it be to just give you money?"

"More fun for me."

"Not for me. I haven't had sex for three years and I need something to feed my hormones."

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes and you know you are." I playfully slapped his abs.

"Okay I accept your offer but only because you said I'm sexy."

"I hope it's hot enough. You really don't wanna have to do a private show." I winked then walked away.

Sam POV

Puck approached me.

"Keep it in your pants," he said.

"You can see it?"

"Yeah and it's creepy. Think of elephants."

"Elephants?"

"Elephants stomping on your—" he started.

"Got it," I interrupted him "It worked but now I'm scared of elephants."

"That was the idea."

"So Quinn said she was gonna come and give me money but if it's not hot enough I have to do it for her alone. Do you know why?"

"She told me she was in love with you. Don't tell her I said that or she's gonna kill me."

********************************Saturday********************************

Quinn POV

"Was that hot enough?" Sam asked after his show.

"Not really," I lied. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," he confirmed.

********************************That night*******************************

Quinn POV

"Was that hot enough?" Sam asked after my private show.

"Not yet." I grabbed his face and kissed him.

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

"That was a mistake," Sam said.

"It didn't sound like you thought so a few minutes ago when you were screaming my name."

"Do you love me?" His question caught me off guard. I didn't answer so he repeated the question. "Do you love me?" I nodded.

"Yes," I admitted.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I got up and got the promise ring from my bedside table.

"I kept it because I love you. I really do. Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Yes."

_**The end!**_


End file.
